The brothers of Guan Xing part 3
by Soul1027
Summary: In our last story our heroes encountered more trouble. They if you don’t already know are the brothers of guan Xing Ma Cho, Ma Chao, and Ma Ko. In our last battle they fought at Shei Ting and wiped out Shu and Wei. They had enough room in between to go to


The brothers of Guan Xing

Part:3

In our last story our heroes encountered more trouble. They if you don't already know are the brothers of guan Xing Ma Cho, Ma Chao, and Ma Ko. In our last battle they fought at Shei Ting and wiped out Shu and Wei. They had enough room in between to go to Jing. If they take Jing they will have Shu surrounded.

Ma Cho: Guys we have bad news, I am not sure we can take Jing yet.. Ma Ko: what, why? Ma Cho: I am fearful that Shu will attack Guan Xing. Ma Chi: hmm, I see...

Ma Chi: I will protect Guan Xing my self! Ma Chi: if Shu thinks they are clever, they can think again, you attack Jing! Grabbing his earth spear. Ma Chi: I won't anyone touch our home! Swinging his spear around in his skill.

Ma Cho: step brother, we would be honored for you to defend our home! Ma Chi: no problem!

As the brothers marched they said they're fair wells to Ma Chi. The next day begins to come...

Solider: Lord Ma Chi we are under attack! Ma Chi: shu is attacking again!

Ma Chi: prepare the men! Zhang Fei: haha, My brother will take your brothers in Jing and I will take you here! Ma Chi: I will take all of you down,( I know we both have a small force with one general but none the less I will destroy them.) To Show my brothers my worthiness I will win.

Ma Chi blows them away with boulders of fire. Battling jumps and slash at least 20 men and kills them before they can even choke on their blood. Ma Chi: Zhang Fei, your mine! They begin to fight and Ma Chi has defeated his body guard with a slash and the blood blew out of his corps just as it looked like he had been crushed by a boulder.

He jumps and starts battling him with great furry and they start talking while the 2 are locked together by there spears. Then all of the sudden he slashes Zhang Fei and he had been defeated in a glorious end. But as he did one last thing he shot a arrow in the back of Ma Chi neck!

Ma Chi: aaaghh, how is it possible, I failed my brothers... he then fell and was honored for his courage.

The next day... Solider: My lord.. Ma Chi he had been attacked... and Zhang Fei... Ma Cho: It can't be... Ma Cho slammed his fist on his chair. Ma Ko: Ma Cho... I know we are grieving for our brother but we must take Jing.. Ma Chao: I would agree on what you want to do brother.. But Ma Ko is right... we must take Jing.. Then we may have our revenge! Ma Cho: ... I... I... guess you are right.

Ma Cho: we must prepare for battle for the honor and the sake of our brother Ma Chi! He grabbed his spear we will wipe out Guan Yu as he has wiped out Ma Chi with Zhang Fei!

Solider: Guan Yu is North of us now we are ready to begin! Everyone: Lets go! As the battle began it was just an offensive assault. Ma Cho, Ma Ko, and Ma Chao all began to fight the enemy. Ma Cho slashed blocked and blew them away in incredible strength and left a trail of blood and broken soul and skulls behind him.

Suddenly Guan Ping appeared in front of him. Guan Ping: I will destroy you to prove myself to my father! In an instant the got in a weapon lock. They both tried to break each other to get a free attack on their enemy.

Suddenly the ground was shaking. Ma Cho with all his rage blew his enemy back along with all his men. His men were all destroyed to pieces and nothing was left not even the souls that inhabited them.

As for Guan Ping he wasn't even moving to see what had happened to him and his last words were " Father.."

Guan Yu started at Ma Cho in rage! Another weapon lock. Except Ma Cho was blown back. Ma Cho stabbed Guan Yu in the stomach while he broke off. He saw Guan Yu's blood come out and he fell. Then and there Ma Cho fainted and dreamed of the victory of uniting the people..

Ma Ko: hmm, Shu has fallen. Ma Chao: How do you know.. Ma Ko: Lui Bei is dead, hr died 2 days ago and so did Zhuge Liang. Ma Chao: Shu is now ours.. Ma Ko: he will wake up and be in Guan Du and finally not grieve...


End file.
